The present invention relates to the field of coin communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to multimedia systems which enable voice, video and messages communication over data communications network in a user premises using standard customer premises equipment (CPE) and communication infrastructure.
The widening availability of higher bandwidth and low-latency performance capabilities of broad-band network connections over the last few years have expanded the communication possibilities available to users of a home computer in their premises. At the same time Local Area Networks (LANs) penetrate more and more user environments as means of sharing data between digital devices. All such LANs share a common scheme of operation known as Ethernet and standardized as a family of IEEE standards (802.x). Examples of such popular LANs are Wi-Fi, HomePNA, HomePlug, and Bluetooth.
The appeals of communication via the Internet or similar IP networks, compared to communication via the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), are lower cost and extended communication possibilities. In order to take advantage of these possibilities, users and service providers alike seek to shift more and more communication traffic from the PSTN to the Internet or similar IP networks. Main enablers of this traffic are the video and voice over Internet protocols (VoIP) which allow making video and telephone conversations via any IP network connection bypassing the PSTN altogether. Among these industry-standard protocols are media compression and decompression standards (such as G.723.x, G.729.x) and media and signaling management protocols (such as SIP, H.323/H.324, MGCP, etc.)
There are several solutions for utilizing these services from the user premises, mainly involving direct usage of the PC, through a microphone and speakers, or by using dedicated IP-enabled telephone sets (IP phones). However, using the PC to conduct the main volume of telephone calls is far from convenient, and current overhead involved with implementing an IP phone makes it expensive and prevents it from becoming a common household appliance. A common characteristic of the existing solutions is the need to implement an IP network protocols stack and voice-over-IP protocol stack in the users' local unit: in case of PC-based solution, the PC is running the IP and voice-over-IP protocol stack; in case of an IP-enabled telephone, the telephone contains a CPU running the IP stack and voice-over-IP stack. This mandates that local units of existing solutions must possess considerable computing power to support these protocol stacks.
US Patent Application No. 20020176430 discloses methods and systems for managing data packets in various communication networks. The system includes a first memory for storing at least a free data pointer and a buffer descriptor. The free data pointer points to a data buffer allocated in a second memory. The buffer descriptor includes at least a data pointer pointing to a data buffer configured to store one or a portion of the communication packet. The first memory has a maximum threshold such that if the number of buffer descriptors stored in the first memory reaches the maximum threshold one or more buffer descriptors stored in the first memory are transferred to the second memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,465 discloses systems and methods by which voice/data communications may occur in multiple protocols. In particular, it describes systems and methods for multiple native protocol voice and data transmissions and receptions with a computing system having a multi-bus structure. In preferred embodiments, a time division multiplexing (TDM) bus and a packet bus are bridged and managed, thereby enabling such multiple protocol voice and data transmissions to be managed and controlled with a single, integrated system. A computer or other processor includes a local area network controller, which provides routing and hub(s) for one or more packet networks. The TDM bus is coupled to a various line/station cards, serving to interface the TDM bus with telephone, facsimiles and other telecommunication devices, and also with a various digital and/or analog WAN network services.
None of the above systems and methods enables connecting POTS communication devices, such as analog telephones and fax machines, to IP network services. Moreover, none of the existing systems and methods enable performing this using the existing household network infrastructure. There is therefore a need for a means for utilizing the existing communication network in the user's premises to enable conducting voice, text and video communications through the IP network.